Over the edge and back again
by zeinaseira
Summary: Never did she imagine that she could let the past go. But with him it might be possible, although, will she be able to trust again after what happened last time? Kisara has been brought back to life, but will she be able to adjust to her new life, 5000 years into the future? Main pairing: Kisara/Kaiba Rated for violence, cursing, and hint of adult themes, no lemons, yet, sorry.
1. Prologue

**Alright, this is my first try at a fanfic-story. It's a Kisara/Kaiba story, mostly because I think that they are such a sweet couple that wasn't given as much space in the real story as they should have. (Then again, so was neither of the couples^^) I should probably say that this story is actually only a part of a much bigger story, but that one will be too complicated to write down…But just know that this is a part of a bigger one, so if you don't understand something in it, it will probably be explained later in my other fanfics. (If I ever manage to write themXD)**

**I don't own Yu-GI-OH! Only the characters that are mine:P**

**Enjoy! **

_ Prolog_

_The dessert had been hot all day, but when the sun started to set behind the horizon, the temperature dropped with it and the evening became cooler. It was in this late hour that the city received wonderful news; nine months of waiting had finally paid off, the queen had given birth to two babies!_

_The little girl had been waiting quietly outside the room with her servant where they had brought her mother earlier that day. She could barely keep her eyes open anymore, but she wanted to make sure her mom was alright. She had heard screaming from inside the room, and she was afraid of what they were doing to her mom. What she really wanted was to run inside the room and stop whoever was hurting her mother, but her father had told her to stay outside and wait, and there was no going against what her father said. _

_Finally the door opened and one of her mother's handmaids showed up, looking tired with black rings under her eyes, but also very pleased. _

"Princess, your mother, her royal majesty, have given birth to twins. You are now an older sister, Your Highness."_ She said with a bow and a smile._

"See mama?"_ The young princess asked, not picking up what the maid had said, she just wanted to see her mom. Her servant looked at the handmaid for confirmation, who nodded. _

"Yes, but remember, Your Highness, that your mother is very tired, and must not be disturbed." _The maid answered._

_The little girl nodded seriously and walked in to the room, holding the servant's hand in a firm grip . She walked on light steps to the bed, uncertain of what she would see. She saw her mother sleeping, covered in sweat, other maid were walking carefully around inside, cleaning up. The girl made her way through the dark room, which was very elegantly decorated. The large bed stood in the middle of the room, backed up against the opposite wall. Wardrobes, couches, pillows and blankets covered the room. Everything looked the same but there was something wrong. She could smell something, a sent that she couldn't place mixed up with her mom's perfume. It was the same sent that the soldiers and the chefs usually had. It smelled like salt, and rust. Heads turned when she walked by, wondering if the princess would disturb the queen, but no one tried to stop her. She maybe just two years old, but she already had the authority of a true royalty, plus, no one dared to anger the pharaoh at a night like this. Anxious to what all the commotion was about, the girl finally made it to the bed. The first thing she saw was her mother's face, pale and blank from sweat. At first the girl got scared, but then she saw her breathing and with a relieved sight, she turned her attention to the baby that laid on her mother`s chest. _

_She was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She looked so small and fragile, covered tightly up in a blanket. She reached out a hand to stroke her sister's cheek, but she was too short. But then she felt two thin arms around her waist; her servant had lifted her up so that she could see. Suddenly she heard a small noise behind her and she tried to see what it was. The servant sat her down and the girl turned around and walked towards the noise. She stood on her toes and tried to see over the edge of the cradle. There was another baby in the cradle. Confused the princess turned her head between the bed and the cradle; the two babies looked exactly the same! She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her father stand there. She could see his eyes shining with pride and endless love as he looked down on her and the baby boy. _

"Do you see that, Katzuki?" _He whispered. _"You have a little brother."_ He simply stated when he lifted the baby boy and held him carefully in his arms. The quiet whispering had woken the queen and when Katzuki saw that, she crawled up in the bed and curled up against her mother. _

"Katzuki, why aren`t you in sleeping yet?" _asked the queen with a horse and tired voice. _

"I in bed"_ answered Katzuki and quickly pretended to fall asleep so that they wouldn`t force her to go to her own room. _

_The queen sighted and looked up to her husband with a tired smile. Just before Katzuki drifted off into the world of dreams, she opened her eyes and stared into a pair of crimson eyes. She reached out a hand towards the newborn and felt a tiny hand grip her index finger. Katzuki closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile. _

_At the same time, in another place, another child was born …_

_The white-haired girl was running down the streets. She turned around a corner, almost falling when she slipped in the mud, but managed to somehow stay on her feet. As she reached the door, (or, the "door" was more like a blanket that covered a hole in the wall) she could hear a baby scream from inside and while she tried to catch her breath, she slowly drove the blanket aside and looked inside. It was dark, so dark she could barely see a thing, but when her eyes had gotten used to the darkness, she walked to the bed and sat down carefully beside it. _

"Annie, you got home…come and take a good look at your new brother." _Said a weak female`s voice and Annie leaned forward and tilted her head as she watched the newborn with curious and open eyes. She reached out a hand, unsure that she dared to touch this frail being that looked like it could break if she wasn`t careful. But then a tiny hand reached up to her fingers from under blankets, and with a surprising strength it gripped them and held them tight. Tears started to well up in her blue eyes and she looked at her mother with a smile. The woman and the girl smiled at each other for what seemed to be a long time. Then the magic brook and Annie put her hands in her lap._

"Could you find your father?"_Asked her mother after a moment._

_Annie quietly shook her head, eyes pointed downwards. Her mother let out a load sigh. Annie opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted._

"No, it`s fine, I`m sure you did a great job…why don`t you go and see if you can find him again. Take Kisara with you. It would be a shame if he didn`t even hold his youngest son on his first day in this world…Kisara, go with her."_ said her mom with a tired and slightly irritated voice._

"Yes."_ Said Kisara, almost jumping up from the floor where she'd been sitting. Annie had already left, so she nearly ran to the "door" but stopped at the sound of her mother`s voice: _

"Oh, and Kisara… don`t come back unless you`ve found you father."

"Yes, mother"

_After looking for hours for their father, Annie and Kisara sat down at one of the streets in the outskirts of town and looked up at the dark sky, noticing how dark it really was. 'This is the village of the outcast.' Annie thought. Kisara had fallen asleep, resting her head on Annie's shoulder. 'This is the place where people that are more animals than humans live, it`s here where murderer, thieves and liars live. This is the place where people have forgotten the important things in life. When you live in this village, there is no such thing as "childhood", or a "happy family", or even a "life"!' And when she sat there, tears started to drop down from her cheeks and she cried for the children in the town, she cried for herself, but most she cried for her beautiful, pure sister and for the newborn baby who had done nothing wrong to deserve this… _

**Okay…Prolog: done! XD That took longer than I had thought…:/ But anyway it's out!^^ Please review on how it was, spelling grammar, typos, everything**** (or just do nothing^^) As I said, this is my first written story…ever, so please give me criticism but you don't have to be mean about it:P**

**I'll try to upload as fast as I can, but considering how long this took, it might take a while. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 1 - Dawn

**Alright, chapter 1 is finally out!****YayXD It took some time to finish this chapter, but thanks to my wonderful "editor", I managed to upload it a little bit earlier than it was supposed to come out! (Like one day earlier…-_-) But still, it's out! As for the reviews I got for the prolog, I'm very thankful and I've given them all some thought. But I have to warn people that this chapter is likely going to be as confusing as the last one. (Sorry about that^^) And at the end, I bet most of you will be like: "What just happened?" I'm blaming it on that it is my first story and that not even I is sure where this story is going. But I hope that at least some things will be clearer in a few chapters. **

**So, please enjoy my first (second) chapter and please give my lots of reviews!^^**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, and since they haven't made an appearance yet, I basically own nothing;P **

_Chapter 1_

_Dawn_

The sun shined brightly in to the room as the sun made its way up on the sky. The sunrays hit Kisara`s eyes as she slowly opened them. She lay there for a while, thinking about the crazy things that had happened as of lately. She sighed and pulled the blankets of, rising up from the bed she stretched her sore limbs; it had been a rough couple of weeks. Thinking about those events, she glanced to her left, watching the empty bed that obviously hadn't been slept in for a while. Kisara sighed again and started to put on some clothes. She'd gotten her new school uniform yesterday and had already packed her stuff. Running her hands through her hair, she looked around her room; it was simple enough, no fancy or expensive stuff, but it was nice. Once again her eyes drifted to the empty bed; she walked to it and ran her hand over the blanket. She stood so for a while, but then suddenly walked out of her room, grabbed her bag and headed off to school.

Seto Kaiba had had a couple of rough weeks, or, months, to be precise. He had been plagued by nightmares for the last three months, which he'd tried to ignore by simply not sleeping. But when he'd started to hallucinate during the days he tried to avoid the dreams by working until he almost pasted out in an effort gain some dreamless nights. But it had all been in vain. The dreams just kept coming back and eventually he gave in and stopped resisting. Right now he stood in his room, gazing out the window. He sighted and thought back on last night's dream. It had been the dream about her death, a scene which he'd witness almost three months ago. The events of that day haunted him, it wasn't possible, something like that couldn't be real, but if he started to doubt his mind, what could he count on? It was almost as if his own mind wouldn't let him forget what had happened. With a last glance outside the window he turned around and walked out of his room down to the kitchen. There he found Mokuba already up and in a quest to devour all the food in the house, at least that's what it looked like.

"Hey bro, slept well?" Mokuba asked his older brother.

"No" was the short answer.

Mokuba sighted at the single word; his brother was always so clipped, impossible to converse with. At that thought he felt a lump in his throat but reminded himself firmly that that was how it always was. Still, he gave it on more shot.

"Soo…are you really going back to school big brother?" He asked carefully, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"Yes, I am."

"Why, I thought you hated school?"

Kaiba sighted. "Yes I do, but no one is ever going to take a CEO that hasn't even finished high school seriously."

"Oh…well, I should get going, are you coming home for tonight bro?"

"I don't know."

"…Kay! See ya later!" Mokuba said jumping down from the chair and racing out of the house. He was a little disappointed at his brother, but he knew how much work he had. Still, it would be nice if he could stay home ONE night a week, or at least talk to him. Mokuba shook his head and smiled when he approached his school.

As Kaiba watched his brother leave he thought about how close they used to be. But know…he let out a deep breath and decided to come home tonight after all, Mokuba was the only one he had and he didn't want to lose him by ignoring him. He finished his breakfast and got ready to head off to school.

Kisara was officially lost. She'd found the secretary's office, where she'd gotten her schedule and a map over the school, but the stupid thing was impossible to read, she didn't even know which floor she was on; Domino High sure was huge. At this rate she'd definitely be late to her first class.

Kaiba walked in to the classroom first of all, no one else had showed up and he liked it that way. He sat down in his desk and tried to relax. In a few moments the room would be filled by yapping, annoying classmates, and worst of all; the geek squad. With all the dreams he had over the summer, he didn't think he could handle another speech of magic, past lives and _destiny_. Oh how he hated that word! He knew that he would have to put up with the geeks all year, which meant that he had to find a way to ignore their speeches. But still there was something in his mind that wanted, no _needed_ to accept all of it and that part just kept growing and wouldn't shut up. _"Never the less, I might accept all of that magic-stuff, but that does _not_ mean that I intend to acknowledge it." _Kaiba thought as the rest of the students started to drop in.

Yugi sighed when he sat down in his desk. Senior year. The last year in Domino High… Prefect. Yugi weighed his chair and looked up at the sealing. Under normal circumstances this year would`ve been hard for anyone, but with all the stuff that had happened lately, this year would be extra hard on him and his friends.

"_This place holds too many memories of…Atem." _Thought Yugi. "_Memories of the two us talking up on the roof, discussing the modern days, me explaining the classes to him, playing duel monsters during breaks…"_

But he had left. Three months earlier they`d all gone to Egypt to unlock the Pharaoh's lost memories. That trip had led to the most dangerous and challenging adventure they`ve experienced yet. And after the pharaoh….Atem, had learned of his destiny, they`d both started to prepare to the final duel.

"_At that time, I was so anxious and happy to get to duel the pharaoh…I mean Atem, that I really didn`t thought about the consequences if I were to win_. "

Yugi put the chair back on all its legs and turn to look at his reflection in the window. The days that followed after they came back from Egypt had been the worse days of his life. He had barely been home. He`d spent the days walking around the city, not wanting to talk with anyone. His friends left him alone, knowing that he needed some time on his own. But it was still nice to know that they were there. Sure, they had come together and talked a couple of times, but they were all pretty depressed.

Yugi turned his head to the door and saw Tea walk in. He began raising his hand to wave at her, but changed his mind and put it down on his desk again. Tea had (if it was even possible) been in a worse shape than Yugi after Atem left. None of them understood why. She hardly talked when they got together, and the few times they had been on their own, she'd seem…distant. Lately she`d started to avoid him to. Yugi wasn`t sure about what was bothering her, but he and the guys would do whatever thay could to cheer her up.

Yugi watched her as she took her usually place behind him. "_She`s at least not completely avoiding me, guess that's a good thing" _He thought a little bit happier. _" I do wonder what it is that made her so sad…maybe I should ask her, but I don't want to make her any more upset than she already is… After all, it's when she smiles that she's most beautiful." _He thought with a slight blush.

" 'Sup Yugi?!" Said an energetic voice and woke Yugi up from his fantasies.

"Hi, Joey, guess you managed to roll out of bed this morning, huh?"

"Yeah, isn`t that a first!" Tristan said when he walked in with Bakura and Duke.

"Why you…!"

Yugi just smiled when the two friends got into another fight, he`d long ago given up his tries to stop them, knowing that they probably be fighting about something else in the next five seconds anyway. So he turned around and talked to Duke about Dungeon Dice Monsters reinforced popularity.

"Hey, I didn't know 'dat rich boy was back in school, YO! Rich boy! Thought you were too good for a place like 'dis.?" (1)

"What's that to you, mutt? Why aren't you away somewhere, digging down bones in someone's backyard?" Kaiba muttered from the back of the classroom without even looking up from the screen of his computer.

Yugi closed his eyes and thought: "_No, please no…" _until he heard Joey's respond.

"What`s your problem, rich boy?!"

Yugi sighed as he opened his eyes, swearing as he turned around to see Tristan and Bakura holding Joey back from throwing a punch at Kaiba.

"I could tell you, mutt, but I doubt that with a brain like yours, you wouldn`t understand half of it." Kaiba said as he turned his attention back to his work.

Both Yugi and Duke got up quickly and grabbed a hold of Joey in the nick of time before he could throw himself over Kaiba. Thankfully, the teacher's appearance put an end to it and they all took their seats.

"Hello class and welcome back from summer break. As you know this is your final year and that means it`s time to take responsibility for your own future." Scattered moans were heard over the classroom. Yugi rolled his eyes and his thoughts wondered of. He was brought back to reality when the door opened and he heard the words _new student_. He turned his eyes to the door…and gasped. The girl that was standing in front of the class had pale skin, waist-length, white hair and clear-blue eyes. A girl Yugi knew he`d seen before. Angry voices, throwing rocks and a cry of pain echoed in the back of his mind. He`d seen that girl when he and the gang had been inside the pharaoh's memories. An exhalation to his left made he glance over to Bakura. The white-haired boy had his eyes closed and tense jaws. Yugi frowned, wondering for a brief about Bakura's reaction, but went on to see if anyone else recognized the girl. One look at Joey told him that he had no clue, but he had a confused look on his face. It was the same with Tristan, but when he glanced backwards at Tea their eyes met and Yugi saw that she knew. Looking at the back of the classroom also gave him an opportunity to check out Kaiba.

Kaiba was in shock. He knew that girl, he`d talked to her, watched her fight and eventually die in his…no, _that guy's _arms. When she`d walked through the door, he`d barely been able to remain his neutral face. He saw her eyes search the room, the expression on her face changed from shy to confuse and then to scared when they landed first on Yugi and then Bakura. He tried to brace himself when her eyes find his, but it was pointless. Her eyes widen when she looked into his and he could see recognition in them, along with something else. Kaiba could fell that he was drowning in those eyes and for a moment he lost himself, but was brought back to the present when he saw her cheeks redden with blood.

Kisara had walked in through the door, almost trembling out of nervousness.

"_These 'first things' are clearly _not_ my thing." _She thought when she turned to face her new classmates.

Kisara sighted and looked out over the classroom, and was almost thrown into shock. _It was the pharaoh, Atem! But…no…it wasn't really him, but damn he could've fooled her." _She turned her head to look at someone, anyone except from him, and was almost immediately thrown into another shock, followed by fear. _Him! He, who she had protected with her life, he, who she had loved from the day he`d been born, he who she in the end had practically stabbed in the back . He. Was. Sitting. There. _Scared that she`d end up running away, screaming, if she looked at him longer quickly looked at the back of the room, and there he was. The man that she`d dreamed about since the day she`d been reborn into this world, the only man that she`d ever loved and lost. Kisara could feel her eyes widen when she recognized him and when she saw that he recognized her as well, she felt her mixed feelings towards him rise up to the surface. That surprised her, how could she still feel this way, how could she still feel this way about him, and why did she feel this way towards that guy sitting over there, when she knew that it wasn't really her past love? Somewhere in her mind, a small voice was saying:_ "Oh, come on! What is this, the school which is haunted by ghosts from the past?!" _But it was too small to matter and for several minutes she just stood there, staring. Finally she managed to close her eyes and escape from his gaze.

**And that's that for chapter 1. Yes, very confusing, I get it and sorry but it's going to be like that for a while. I'm also sorry over the whole changing POV's, I guess I'm just trying to find my way of writing:P I'll try to upload the next chapter within four weeks from now, but I hope I'll finish it earlier^^**

**(1): I really hate writing Joey's accent, so I'm not sure how good a job I did, but if anyone has any tips or something, I'd be grateful. **

**Please review!XD **


	3. Chapter 2 - Twilight

**Hello everyone! It's been…oh, look at that, almost six months since I updated, hahahaha…sorry. Oh well, never mind! XD So, chapter two; it´s not very different from the other two, (meaning you'll probably understand…less than half of it XD) in other words, it's still very confusing. BUT, some things will become clearer (I hope) and to top it all, this chapter will contain…*drum roll*…my first OC!^^ Yay, I'm so happy! Hope you'll like;) Anyway, as always I'll give my thanks to my editor; thank you honey! (We should all thank her, it's mostly thanks to her that this chapter was even released^^) There, I think I've said all, so I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OCs and the plot! **

_Chapter 2 _

_Twilight_

When she opened her eyes again it had become afternoon and the sun was slowly starting to sink beneath the horizon. She was lying on her back on the bed with her hands behind her head. She was looking up at the sealing and sighed. Pictures started to dance in front of her. With a groan she rolled over to the side and reluctantly let the events from the day play out in her mind. Aside from the first minutes of starring, she'd tried to avoid any and all contact with the people in question for the rest of the day, (which unfortunately had turned out to be harder than she thought, since there hadn't been one class when she wasn't together with at least one of the people she'd tried to avoid…and then there was the incident in the bathroom after lunch…) but it was still as if she could feel their eyes on her wherever she went. She'd hated it. Their mere presence had brought back memories that had been buried deep down in her mind. After the first moment of awkward silence, that had follow her appearance in the classroom, she had managed to tell them her name and gotten a seat as far away from the others as possible (at the back to the left, closest to the window) and then she'd tried to recollect her thoughts, but needless to say she failed miserably. One look forward and she'd seen white hair, which had immediately thrown her headlong in a memory.

_Hot sun, hot sand, hot air. Everything was hot…and loud. Loud and hot. People shouting; they were either cheering or insulting._

"_Come on!"_

"_Win!"_

"_I've bet big money on you, kid, so don't you dare lose!"_

"_Kill her!"_

"_Kill him!"_

"_You can do it!"_

_She stood in the circle around the two fighters, cheering her fighter and insulting the other like everyone else. Her white hair was folded but another mane of white hair played in the win in front of her eyes. He turned his eyes slightly and threw her a look. She nodded reassuring and once she saw his smile she turned around and walked away from the scene, from where screams and thuds could be heard. She didn't found anything amusing in watching a battle which outcome she already knew._

Suddenly she had been brought back to reality with a soft gasp. A few people had turned their heads her way, but she'd casually looked out the window and just ignored their glances. Class went by in slow-motion. She hadn't been able to concentrate at all and throughout the whole class she just stared at nothing, trying to look relaxed and bored on the outside, all while her insides were in an uproar. Finally the bell rang and as she'd tried to get out of the room before anyone could talk to her, she silently cursed the fact that she'd chosen a seat so far away from the door. But even though some had given her weird looks and _they_ had tried to get to her, she'd managed to avoid everyone. She'd kept up with that strategy, but when it'd been time for lunch, she hadn't been able to take it anymore, and she'd practically run to the bathroom where she'd locked herself in one of the stalls. While in there, she'd taken a deep breath to relax herself, but by doing so she'd triggered another memory…

"_I love you." She turned her head to her side and looked at him, she smiled softly and answered;_

"_I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him softly, making him moan quietly. She smiled again and moved so that she was in his arms and as she lay there she thought back on the events that had just transpired, and on the day that had led to this. She could still not believe that she'd been behind bars the same morning and now she was resting in the arms of her one true love; it was unbelievable. She rose up, straddled him and slowly started kissing down his chest…_

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?" A voice from the other side of the door had startled her and immediately brought her back to the present. Kisara's head had flown up from her hands and the memory slowly faded away.

"Are you okay in there?" The same voice had asked again.

"Yes, I´m fine." She'd answered with a cracked voice.

"Hey, do you want to cry out here? I´ve been told I´m an excellent hugger. "

"Um…thanks, but I don't cry in front of people, or cry at all for that matter." She hadn't even noticed that tears were currently falling down her cheeks; she had been too caught up in her memory.

"So why are you crying?"

Kisara had taken a deep breath, breathed out slowly and opened the door. She'd found herself eye to eye with a tall, thin girl at her age. She wore a school-uniform and had brown hair that reached her shoulders and blue, friendly eyes. The girl looked at her with the question still hanging in the air between them. Kisara'd sighted and looked downwards.

"Because I´m so confused."

An understanding look showed up in the girl's eyes and she smiled a little before placing a hand on Kisara's shoulder.

"I understand." She said.

Kisara turned her eyes back up again and looked the girl directly in the eyes, blue met blue and Kisara could feel her whole body becoming tense at that understanding look.

"No, you don't." She said with a quiet but firm voice.

She yanked her shoulder away from the girl's grasp and walked around her to the sink. She washed her face with cold water and when she looked in the mirror she saw that the girl still stood there, but she'd turned around. There was a sad, and possibly hurt, look on her face (like Kisara cared if she'd hurt the girl) but she took a few steps forward and said:

"You're that new girl, right?"

"Yes, I am." Kisara answered, relieved of the change of subject.

"I hope that I'm not being rude, or anything now, but you don't really know your way around here yet, right?" The girl asked.

"Well…ehmm…no."

"Yes, well the school is pretty big…Look, we have our next class in about ten minutes, would you let me show you the way?"

"…Yes, of course. I'd be happy for the help." She'd answered, not really sure what to make of this odd situation yet.

"Great! I'm Tea by the way."

"Kisara" At the mention of her name, Kisara thought she'd seen a reaction in the girl's, Tea's, eyes, but she didn't know to what.

"Right…well come on then!" Tea'd said with a smile as she took Kisara's hand and dragged her out of the bathroom.

They walked through the halls until they reached the classroom. A rather large group of boys stood together talking, when Tea and Kisara came closer one of them waved and called out to them. Tea dragged Kisara along with her, and soon Kisara had found herself in front of the very people that she'd swore to avoid.

"Alright! Kisara, these are my friends; Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryo and Duke." Tea said and pointed to each one at the mention of their respective name. "Guys, this is Kisara."

Everyone in the group had had friendly smiles, but she still hadn't been able to shake the feelings of uneasiness that had been clinging onto her.

"Hi, so you're name's Kisara, right?" The blond guy had asked.

"Yes." She'd answered coldly. It hadn't been her intention to be rude, but the whole day had begun to get to her.

"That's cool." The blond guy had smiled idiotic and Kisara had barely been to refrain from rolling her eyes.

The whole group had walked in to the classroom to take their seats; Kisara, to her displeasure, ended up somewhere in the middle. She'd looked out the window three seats away from her. The sky had been blue, without a cloud in sight. Eventually she'd tuned out the other's talking, focusing only on the sky. She remembered thinking about the endless sky. To her it had always represented freedom. Free to go anywhere, do anything, be with anyone. To fly high up and leave everything behind. Oh, how she missed those days of freedom. She'd been so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice the question, not until everyone'd stopped talking and was looking at her.

"I'm sorry, what?" She'd asked.

It was the short kid with the painfully familiar hair that answered…Yugi, was his name.

"I just wondered if you've ever heard about the game "_Duel Monsters_"?" He asked with a smile.

Kisara had literary felt all colour disappearing from her face.

"_I just wondered if you've ever heard about the game _"Duel Monsters"_?"_

The question still rang loud and clear in her head, even thou it had been hours since it been uttered. Kisara sighted and rolled out of her bed. Looking outside she noticed that the sun had set long ago. Thinking back, she couldn't remember when or how she'd gotten home. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the events that had transpired earlier that day. She walked to her bedroom door, but just as she was about to open it she stopped halfway and her hand fell back to her side. She turned around, walked over to her windows and pulled the curtains down. She sat down on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Why does this keep happening to me? Why is it that everywhere I go I'm being reminded of the past?" She whispered before she lay down on her bed.

"I think I'm just gonna' lie here for a while without moving…yeah, that's what I'll do." Kisara shut her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

"I just wondered if you've ever heard about the game "_Duel Monsters_"?" He asked with a smile.

Kisara could literary feel all colour disappear from her face. "What?" She asked, although her voice was barely a whisper.

""_Duel Monsters", _you know, it's the game where you're trying to defeat your opponent's monsters and…"

"I know what it is!" Kisara could feel herself snapping._ "Damn!"_ She thought when she saw how all of them were staring at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that." She said, wishing more and more that the teacher would walk through the door.

"Nah, that's ok. So…do you play?" It was the blond guy again…Joey, she believed his name was.

"I did."

"You're not playing anymore?" Yugi asked.

"No."

"Why not?" This time it was the guy with white hair and she just couldn't be rude to him.

"There were…complications." She finally answered.

"Oh…"

After that there was a quiet pause, until Tea spoke up.

"Hey, did you know that the game originally came from Egypt?"

"_No shit, I. Was. There!" _She thought, not a little annoyed. "You don't say…" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and there are some really…interesting stories involving that time, and place…" Tea continued, keeping an eye on Kisara's every move.

"Stories, uh…"Kisara's eyes narrowed. _"Oh, no."_

"Yes…there is one in particular…"

"_No, no, no. "_

After a quick glance at her friends, Tea continued. "It's about a girl…"

"_Oh, please gods…"_

"…who harbors a powerful dragon and falls in love with a priest."

"_Ah, damn it!" _

"…Would you like to hear it? It's really good, and one of the most romantic stories I've ever heard!" Tea asked, hopefully leaning forward. _"The fuck…? Most romantic, my foot!"_ Kisara's inner was in chaos, but on the outside she tried to stay calm. Suddenly she became aware of someone's presence, someone she hadn't noticed in the room before. She risked a quick glance to the back of the classroom, and saw a pair of blue eyes bore into hers. She quickly darted her eyes back to Tea again, and she saw her share a look with the other.

"Might. As. Well." Every word came out slowly and her whole body had become tense again.

"_Great, so now I have to have the last days of my life…former life, _retold_ by someone who wasn't even there! _Now_ this day can't get any worse. " _

So she sat there and listened as Tea told her about some of the worst days in her life, former life, all the time feeling those damn eyes staring at her.

"…and just as the evil priest was about to attack, the girl throw herself in front of her loved one, thus saving his life by sacrificing her own. The girl died peacefully, knowing that she'd saved the person she loved" Tea sighted. "Isn't it a wonderful story?"

"_What the…is she insane?! And that was _not_ a peaceful death I'll have you know!" _

"Yeah, sure, just too bad it's not real." Kisara said, and her voice were like steel.

"What d'ya mean "it's not real"?!" Joey's outburst switched Kisara's attention towards him.

"Well…that kind of story is a good enough bedtime-story, but my point is, those kinds of stories can never be real."

"Why not?!"

"Because neither life nor death is ever that simple or perfect. No one can really know what the girl felt when she died, right? Then how do we know that she died peacefully and that she wasn't full of regrets when she died? That story is just…too perfect." Kisara sighted, lost in her own thoughts she missed the other's reaction.

"Well…I still think it's a romantic story." A stubborn tone had crept into Tea's voice.

Kisara quickly turned her eyes to Tea.

"A _romantic _story?! _How _is that in _any _way romantic?!"

"Well…because her love for him was so strong that she rather die than let him suffer, sacrificing herself for his sake, you know…" Tea looked a little shocked at the outburst.

"That's not romantic, it's tragic!"

Now everyone in the group had their eyes in Kisara.

"She died, she left him." She elaborated. "…You've all heard the story of Romeo and Juliet, right?" She sighed. The others nodded. "Well, your story is like that one." She said, looking at Tea. "Except that here, the guy don't get the privilege to die with her." Kisara got a thoughtful look in her eyes. "It makes you wonder who's the most pitiful; the girl who died, or the boy who was left behind." She shrugged her shoulders. Without really knowing why, she threw a glance backwards. The guy with brown hair and blue eyes seemed to look at her with new interest. Kisara frowned before turning back to the others. They however looked at her with surprise,…and maybe chock in their eyes. "…Anyway, like I said, it's _not_ a romantic story."

After that there was a new pause, the silence was thick in the air. Maybe it was just to say something, or to change the subject, Kisara didn't know which, but suddenly Yugi quietly spoke up.

"Maybe it was her destiny. Maybe it was fate that things turned out that way."

Kisara snorted. "Destiny? Fate? Only people that hasn't experienced the hardships of the real world would think that way."

"Hey you! Why would you say d'at?!"

Joey had stood up, his hands were on the desk and he was staring at Kisara. She raised an eyebrow. "So what? Are you saying that it was her _destiny_ to _die_? That the only reason she was born was so that after 19 years she would die?!" She stood up as well, eyes narrowed. "That's a horrible thing to say, it's like you're saying that she deserved it!" Kisara grabbed her stuff and walked to the back of the classroom, taking the same seat, closest to the window, like last time, leaving the group speechless, and not a little chocked. To her right she could see the brown-hair-blue-eyed boy's shoulders shaking with silent laughter, and he was smirking towards her. She turned her head back to the window, ignoring everyone, and when the teacher _finally_ arrived, she only answered direct questions. She was the first one to leave the classroom after the bell rung. She didn't show up to any of the other classes that day; she was already on her way home when the next lesson started.

The dream faded away, turning back into the bad memory that it really was. It wasn't like her to dream about her memories; she hadn't done that in years. Although, who knew when it was the last time she'd dreamt? Still sleeping, she didn't hear the door crack open and a figure enter. The person in question held a bucket of water in their hands, slowly raising it. Eventually the person tipped the bucket, thus making the ice-cold water to fall down on the sleeping girl. Kisara rose up in her bed, immediately wide awake. When she'd wiped the water out of her face, using the blankets in her bed to do so, she looked up at the person looming above her. A smirk glowed in the dark, much like the Cheshire Cat.

"Zeina, what the hell are you doing?!" Kisara shirked.

**And there it is! Did you understand it? No, didn't think so.^^ Ok, second chapter (technically third) not sure how the characters turned out this time, I'll apologies for any OOC-ness. My editor pointed out that especially Tea seemed a little OOC, and I know that Kisara is VERY OOC, but believe me, it's intentionally and both of them have good reasons. I think you know why Tea's acting out, especially if you recall the last chapter, and Kisara's reasons will be displayed later on. (Trust me, they're REALLY good.) Personally I really liked the scene where Kisara lashes out on Yugi, not that I was aiming for any Yugi-bashing (ABSOLUTLEY NOT! Seriously, I love that guy^^), but because the ONE thing that I can't handle in the entire series, is the fate/destiny-nagging. Mainly because I connect it with irresponsibility. If you refers to destiny/fate every time something goes wrong, you never have to take responsibility, plus, telling her that is was her destiny to die? Ouch!^^ I don't know when I'll update next time, but you don't have to worry; the next chapter is already on-going! Oh, right, what did you think of my OC?! XD Haha, just kidding;P Se ya' next time!^^ **


End file.
